Bath toys are used by children when having a bath. They differ from other toys in that the presence of water is necessary to make full use of the toy. For example, a floatation toy has buoyant properties which cannot be utilized unless the toy is placed in water. Unfortunately, there are a limited number of toys which interact with water.